<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a Rotten Easter by Icestar74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640370">What a Rotten Easter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74'>Icestar74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya doesn't really understand or even care about Easter. The whole thing just seemed silly to him. His boyfriend however really likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a Rotten Easter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izaya was standing at the door to the apartment. It was their first Easter together. Such a silly holiday to celebrate but Shizuo loved things like this. Such a child. Izaya wasn't sure what the appeal was really.</p><p>Izaya gave a heavy knock. </p><p>"Come on Shizu-chan! It's hot outside!" Izaya called in complaint.</p><p>"Hang on damn it!" Shizuo shouted on the other side.</p><p>Izaya's eyebrows rose at the outburst. He hadn't even set foot in the apartment and Shizuo was already this pissed off? He could hear shuffling around. Izaya felt a bit nervous suddenly. He scolded himself, they had been officially together for over seven months. He had no reason or patience to be nervous.</p><p>The door clicked and Shizuo pulled it open. "Hey." He said.</p><p>Izaya rolled his eyes. "Honestly Shizu-chan. You knew I was coming over this morn- OH GOD! What is that!?" Izaya suddenly stepped away from the door covering his nose. "What is that God awful smell!"</p><p>Shizuo's face went red. "It's not that bad! Get inside!"</p><p>"Are you out of your mind?!" Izaya shouted while shaking his head no. "It smells like an elephant shit itself to death three weeks ago!"</p><p>"Oh shut up!" Shizuo growled. He reached out to yank Izaya inside. "Just get in here you big baby."</p><p>Izaya couldn't stop himself from a slight dry heave as Shizuo shut the door. He was thankful he hadn't eaten yet. He collected himself to look around in disgust. The apartment was clean as usual so why did it smell so bad?</p><p>"What is that?" Izaya asked again as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>"Look I was trying to play a prank on you for Easter and.... it didn't work out." Shizuo blushed again in embarassment. </p><p>Izaya starred at him for a long moment before shaking his head. "A prank? Serves you right. You shouldn't try to prank your boyfriend, escpecially not with what ever the hell this is." He gestured to the room.</p><p>Shizuo turned an angry glare on him. "Bastard. You love this kind of thing!"</p><p>Izaya smirked. "Guess you should leave the pranks to me. You're protozan brain simply can't handle them." He dare not say how much his heart fluttered at the idea that Shizuo had done something for him.</p><p>"UGH just help me find it you shitty fleabag." Shizuo growled at him as he walked towards the couch.</p><p>"Find what? You still haven't told me anything. How can I possibly help you when you won't communicate. I understand that simple speech is difficult for you but please do try." Izaya laughed at him. His nose was finally adjusting to the smell. </p><p>Shizuo got on his hands and knees to look under the couch. "One more fucking word and I'm going to rip that smirk off your face and feed it to the damn birds outside."</p><p>Izaya still smiled. "Mmmm what a nice view this is. Guess I can't be too mad at what ever you did if it granted me such a marvoulus masterpeice." He starred at Shizuo's back side. "This might be a nice Easter after all."</p><p>Shizuo turned to look behind him at Izaya. "Oh my god Izaya, really!?" </p><p>Izaya shrugged. "Sometimes I can't help myself."</p><p>Shizuo rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to Izaya who stood his ground. He grabbed Izaya's waist tight and his eyes glinted. "Help me out and I'll give you a bit more to look at later."</p><p>Izaya felt a thrilling spark light up his spine. He gave a slight purr. "Of course Shizu-chan, but you still need to give me some more information."</p><p>Shizuo looked around. "Well... It's an egg."</p><p>Izaya blinked. "An egg?"</p><p>"Yeah." Shizuo stepped back and rubbed his neck. "So I had this idea to hide an old egg in your house but... I lost it."</p><p>Izaya starred in disbelief. "You lost it?"</p><p>"Yeah. I hid it but don't remember where. I didn't want you to find it early. I think it broke though since it smells terrible." Shizuo sighed. </p><p>Izaya took a moment to think and then bowled over laughing. "Oh god this is too good! You lost you own Easter egg in your own house! One that you hid yourself! What an idiot!" Izaya had tears in his eyes. </p><p>Shizuo pushed him down to the floor and walked away. "Yeah I know. Fucking funny. Now help me find it idiot." He grumbled. </p><p>Izaya sat up rubbing his eyes. "Sorry but this is too funny. So where do you THINK you put it?"</p><p>Shizuo was now pulling open drawer around the room. "Don't know or else I would have found it. Aren't you supposed to me smart?"</p><p>"Says the man who lost his own Easter egg." Izaya shot back with a grin. "Did you check the kitchen?"</p><p>"Yeah. Turned it upside down, literally, yesterday." Shizuo moved to the TV stand and began searching it.</p><p>"If it was broken it would have to be something you moved around right? When did the smell start?" Izaya asked as he started lifting couch cushions.</p><p>"Three days ago." Shizuo confessed.</p><p>"Wow. That's a bit ridicuous." Izaya reached down and began to feel between the cushions. "Have you tried smelling around to find the strongest point?"</p><p>"Everywhere smells like shit. With you here it makes it worse." Shizuo grinned.</p><p>"Rude." Izaya said as he moved on to the book shelf. He closed his eyes and gave a sniff. He looked up towards the top. "Hey come here."</p><p>Shizuo sat down a VCR that he was holding. "What?" He made his way over.</p><p>"What is that?" Izaya pointed to a box up top. </p><p>Shizuo looked up and reached for the box. "Oh it's a box set of Kasuka's movies."</p><p>Izaya nodded. "Have you watched them recently?"</p><p>"Yeah. When I get pissed off sometimes I watch them... oh shit." Shizuo looked at the box. On the side there was crusted yellow bits on it. He reached up to feel around the top. "Damn it." He winced as he pulled down bits of cracked egg.</p><p>"There ya go Shizu-chan. Looks like you won the egg hunt!" Izaya clapped his hands. </p><p>Shizuo gave an annoyed sigh. "Yeah. Good for me."</p><p>Shizuo threw the egg bits outside after making sure the rest of the top was clean and cleared away. Izaya sat on the couch to wait for him. Shizuo eventually came and sat next to him. The smell seemed to be getting better.</p><p>Izaya shifted a bit to get closer. "I do have something for you though."</p><p>"Hmmm?" Shizuo looked down at him.</p><p>Izaya smiled suddenly feeling nervous again. He reached in his coat pocket to pull out a small box. He handed it to Shizuo and looked away.</p><p>Shizuo's eyes lit up. "Where did you even find this?"</p><p>"I have my sources." Izaya smiled to himself in victory. </p><p>"These are the best!" He opened the box to take out it contents.</p><p>"Strawberry milk flavored candies. Disgusting." Izaya chuckled. </p><p>"You're insane Izaya! These are amazing." Shizuo ate one. He looked at Izaya with a sudden smile.</p><p>"Don't you dare." Izaya felt himself smile as well.</p><p>Shizuo's lip twitched right before he tackeled Izaya into the couch. Izaya struggled for just a moment before he finally gave in to Shizou's strawberry flavored kiss. </p><p>Shizuo raised up while licking his lips. "Mixed with flea it's not bad."</p><p>Izaya's smile only widened. "Disgusting."</p><p>"Sure is." Shizuo agreed before leaning down to kiss him again.</p><p>"Happy Easter Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he nuzzled Shizuo's nose with his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a day late but ah well. This idea came to me this morning. I know Shizuo isn't an idiot. He is actually really smart if you think about it but I couldn't help myself! I find the thoughts of him doing dumb things like LOSING HIS OWN EGG to be adorable! Having Izaya help him find it is even cuter. Ugh why do I love them so much!?</p><p>Oh also, my spellcheck decided it was going to just stop working so sorry for any typos :p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>